


Laced In Lies

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Write A Song For Us [2]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, California, Ex Sex, Exes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Break Up, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: It's been months since Harry reunited with Zac backstage at his concert but after a run in at Taylor and Georgie's wedding things may get even more complicated for them and the friendship they were trying to build.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Taylor Hanson/Original Female Character(s), Zac Hanson/Harry Styles, Zac Hanson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Write A Song For Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. When she's breaking his heart she still fucks like a tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Write A Song For Us

_He starts with her back cause that's what he sees_  
_When she's breaking his heart she still fucks like a tease_  
_Release to the sky, look him straight in the eye_  
_And tell him that now, that you wish he would die_  
_You'll never touch him again so get what you can_  
_Leaving him empty just because he's a man_  
_So good when it ends, they'll never be friends_  
_One more night, that's all they can spend_

Harry nervously looked at his reflection in the mirror. Not even sure why he cared so much on how he looked. It wasn't like today was his wedding day. He was just going to the wedding of Taylor and Georgie but still, for some reason he wanted to look good.

Wanted to show off and okay, maybe if he were being honest with himself a part of how he felt was because he knew Zac would be there. Zac was going to be Taylor's best man and Harry wanted to look good for Zac.

He wanted to remind Zac of what he no longer had. What he had lost because of his own selfish choices. Which was something Harry knew was petty, especially since he and Zac were trying to be friends again. Something they had agreed too after Zac had shown up backstage at Harry's concert a few months back.

But Harry was single again and for some reason he wanted to make an impression on Zac. Just for one night and maybe take a hot stranger home and fuck him. Surely one of Taylor's gay porn star friends would be down for a one night stand with him.

At this point, it felt like everyone wanted a piece of Harry anymore even if at times he didn't want to give pieces of himself away.

It made hard to know who he could trust anymore, who was truly genuine and who was just using him. He missed simpler times when he was just starting and when he still had a future to look forward too with Zac...before they had even really become official because at least then that was when things seemed simple.

Things had been easier then but of course his fame had taken off and his relationship with Zac had fallen apart thanks to Zac and his actions and now well Harry wasn't sure what things were.

He just knew at times he felt jaded and he hated it. But he was starting to realize everyone in LA was that way.

It was probably a side effect of living in the city of angels that was filled with celebrities who were a bunch of sinners, chasing various vices.

Coming out of his thoughts Harry ran his hand through his newly cut, short hair before moving away from the mirror. He needed to just stop worrying about his looks and get a move on. Georgie would never forgive him if he was late to her wedding and a part of him didn't want to be late.

Mainly because he was hoping for a glance of Zac before the wedding. To see how much he had changed in the months since the backstage meet up. Harry having done his best to avoid contact with Zac on any social media and only talking to him through texts.

Because while he had agreed to be friends with him he was still cautious. Still trying to figure out how far he wanted to let Zac back into his life.

The last thing he needed was another sad album about the man, then again he did need some new material for his third album that he was supposed to begin working on soon...but no, even Harry wasn't mean enough to just use someone like that. Just for song material.

He'd never do that because when he was with someone romantically he wanted them for other things. Now one night stands were different, then he only wanted someone for sex and maybe he could write songs about that but an entire albums worth of songs about one night stands with various men would get boring and repetitive. 

\----

Sitting at one of the many tables sat outside at the reception, Harry tried to seem interested as he listened to Carter Holden one of Taylor's co-stars talk. 

He had seemed nice enough and Harry would have been lying if he said he wasn't attractive. But no matter how attractive he was Harry could not stay tuned into the conversation. 

It was hard to do that when Zac was sitting just a few tables away, looking really fucking good. Better than Harry had seen him look in a while even better than he had looked backstage after the concert and he had looked good then too but now well now he looked even better.

Harry wasn't sure if it was the haircut because Zac like him it seemed had changed up his hair and gone short or what it was but there was something about Zac that he found hot and he knew his dick was getting harder the longer he looked at Zac.

Which was why with that realization he turned back to Carter, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and Harry blushed. He knew he had obviously missed something that Carter had said and he felt embarrassed for it.

God damn Zac and his hot ass for being so distracting.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized as he felt his blush grow on his cheeks. "I missed what you said."

"Yeah, because you were checking out your ex," Carter told him though he didn't sound upset. He half sounded like he was teasing Harry. "Which is understandable because if I had Zac Hanson for an ex and he looked that good I'd stare at him too."

Blushing more Harry had to look away from Carter, mainly to hide the fact that he was sure a jealous look was on his face. It seemed when it came to Zac a small part of him still had jealousy when another person expressed a liking in him. Harry knew it was wrong to feel that way.

Zac wasn't his boyfriend anymore and other men and women could find him attractive. Could hook up with him even and Harry had to be okay with it.

"But Zac's hotness is beside the point," Carter continued with a laugh. "I asked if you wanted to come home with me after the reception," he said and after he spoke his hand rested on Harry's thigh. "I'm sure I can make you forget all about Zac for at least a night."

This time when Harry's blush grew at least it wasn't out of embarrassment. It was because of Carter's words and the fact that somehow despite how not tuned in Harry was that Carter wanted him.

At any other time Harry knew he would have jumped. In fact he had wanted to leave here tonight with one of the porn stars that Taylor worked with but that was before he had seen Zac. Before he realized how hot Zac was and now it seemed his body, at least one certain part anyway wanted Zac.

Harry was thirsty for Zac and sadly he knew he wasn't going to leave here tonight with any man besides Zac and if he couldn't have Zac then he'd just leave alone and have to use his hand as company.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized again. "But I'm not sure I want to go home with you," he said cringing inside because he was sure his words sounded harsh.

He hadn't meant them as harsh but for some reason they had came out that way and now he had probably offended Carter and any chance of ever having a one night stand with him outside of tonight had more than likely went out the window.

"Because you want to hook up with Zac," Carter stated and as Harry looked back at him he was surprised that Carter didn't seem offended by his words or how he had said them. He almost looked like he understood why Harry had said it.

Then again he had just been praising Zac's looks so he more than likely did understand why Harry turned him down.

Nodding his head sheepishly Harry was sure by now he resembled a tomato as his cheeks got hotter. "I do," he confessed softly feeling a weight being taken off him after telling someone that. "I want to be taken home by Zac."

"Then go," Carter said motioning to where Zac was sitting. "Go and get your man before someone else swoops in and gets him."

At that Harry turned back to where Zac was and he rolled his eyes as he saw a blonde surfer type dude talking to Zac. His body moving closer the more they talked.

Of course Harry knew who the guy was too. It was a friend of Taylor's who the media were now speculating was getting a bit cozy with Zac with the number of outings they had. But Zac was still claiming he was single in interviews. That he just wasn't ready to date and if Zac was saying that then that meant he was fair game.

Harry could fuck him tonight and not feel bad about it. Though he did feel bad that he knew what the media was saying about Zac's social life.

After all, he couldn't even follow Zac on social media but he was willingly reading gossip and news about him.

"I think I'll wait," Harry sighed hating the fact that while he wanted Zac and was thirsty for his dick that he didn't want to seem too pushy and he was afraid if he went over now he'd be pushy.

"Your loss then if he goes home with that dude," Carter told him before patting his leg and making Harry blush again.

Harry knowing it would be his loss but he'd take it over being pushy or coming across as too pushy.

\----

"I need you to line up to catch my wedding bouquet when I do that," Georgie muttered as she sat down next to Harry suddenly. Taking the seat that had once been Carter's but of course Carter was gone.

Last Harry had seen him he was hitting on one of the cute waiters that Georgie and Taylor had hired to cater the wedding. A waiter that Harry was sure was gay with the way his gaydar had pinged so hard when he saw him.

"Me?" Harry asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow. "I think you're forgetting the tiny detail that I'm not a single woman," he said as his eyes averted down to his crotch where it seemed he still had a semi thanks to Zac.

"I know you're a man H," Georgie said plainly. "I am your fucking stylist you idiot. But Dean is going to be in the group and I swear to god I don't need him catching the bouquet," she told him with a roll of her eyes and Harry felt something twist in his gut at that information.

Dean was the surfer dude that was Taylor's friend. The one who was getting close to Zac.

"What would be so bad about him catching it?"

Georgie narrowed her eyes as she looked at Harry and Harry knew she was trying to convey that whatever she was about to say was something they both knew. Only that he was in denial or just didn't want to say it.

"If he catches it he will find a way to lock Zac down until they are the next ones getting married and while I agree it's time Zac should exclusively date someone now, it really shouldn't be Dean."

Swallowing hard at Georgie's words all Harry could do was nod his head. "Okay," he told her knowing she had swayed him. "I'll get up there and try my best to get the bouquet."

"Oh you won't try your best. I know you Harry Edward Styles, you will catch the damn thing," she laughed and after she said that Harry watched as Georgie stood up and left him at the table.

His gaze immediately going to Zac who was on the dance floor, slow dancing with Dean and yeah, Georgie was right he'd catch the damn thing if it meant keeping Dean from marrying Zac. Whatever reasons Georgie thought they shouldn't ever date he had to agree with them.

He trusted Georgie as much as Zac always did.

\----

Standing in the group of single females and Dean as Georgie got ready to throw her bouquet, Harry couldn't help but feel nerves coursing through him.

This was silly him being up here to catch a bouquet that would supposedly mean he was the next to get married. He never really believed that and anyway if things hadn't gone wrong with Zac he should have already been married because surely if they had stayed together they would have been married by now.

They would have tied the knot and maybe even have been ready for kids. Pursuing potential surrogates because while Harry loved the idea of adoption he had always wanted a biological child that was either his or his partners. A child that could have been a mini him or even a mini Zac.

But none of that was happening in his life. He and Zac weren't married and they sure weren't having any kids. They were slowly trying to be friends again and that may very well be all they'd ever be.

Even if Harry did fuck him before the night was through.

Coming out of his thoughts though Harry found himself holding his breath as the bouquet left Georgie's hands just then and sailed through the air. His hands and body moving to get the bouquet.

A small smile gracing his lips when the flowers landed squarely in his hands. Harry doing his best to avert his gaze at the glares that he got from the other women as well as Dean.

Though maybe averting his gaze hadn't been the best idea because his eyes just landed upon Zac who was staring back at him with a weird expression on his face. The expression making a knot form in Harry's stomach.

A knot that didn't feel like the good kind.

\----

Towards the end of the night, Harry chewed his lip nervously as he spotted Zac off by himself next to the bar. His brain telling him that he shouldn't approach the man but his heart telling him too and for once maybe Harry listened to his heart. His legs making him move closer to where Zac was.

"You okay?" Harry asked softly once he reached where Zac was standing. Almost surprised that Zac wasn't drinking anything since he was so close to the bar.

It wasn't often that he knew Zac to turn down alcohol at events like this.

"I think so," Zac answered and even his tone didn't sound sure that he was okay.

"You think so?" Harry asked him as he rested a hand on the small of Zac's back almost instinctively. Like he would have done before if Zac had been his fiancee still. "You either are or you aren't okay. I don't think there is an in between."

Closing his eyes then, Zac shook his head no.

"I'm not then," Zac said as he opened his eyes and looked at Harry, their eyes locking. "Seeing you catch that bouquet, it did something to me. Something that I can't explain."

"Something bad?"

Shaking his head at that Harry watched as Zac gave him a sad smile, "Nothing bad," he admitted his words soft as he let his body move closer to Harry's. His body seeming to realize that Harry was touching him and wanting more of it. "Nothing bad at all. It just made me realize we could have already been married if I hadn't fucked everything up and I guess then my mind went to imagining all of the what if's. I never knew I had a domestic kink until I found myself getting hard at the thought of us just being married in a home and reading the fucking newspaper together."

"Oh," Harry muttered out feeling his semi getting just a bit harder at that information.

It seemed knowing that Zac had a domestic kink and that he got all worked up thinking of what their future could have been had done things to Harry now.

"I know," Zac sighed sounding like he thought Harry was judging him. "I'm stupid and there is not even a chance you'd fuck me again. Not when we're trying to be friends."

Before Harry could open up his mouth and reply back though, Dean had somehow worked his way towards them. Harry hating himself for finding the guy gorgeous up close and personal.

He could almost see why Zac was more than likely in a friends with benefits type situation with him. His looks and maybe because he was closer to Zac's age as well. Whereas Harry had been younger by nine years but the age difference had never seemed to matter to Zac.

But maybe now that he was getting older he wanted someone closer to his age. As well as someone who could still be gorgeous at that age.

"Do you mind if I take Zac now?" Dean asked as he looked at Harry all sweet and nice and Harry couldn't help but have a sense of deja vu of sorts. Back to the night of his concert when his boyfriend at the time had said words similar to Zac and how Zac had let him go off with his boyfriend.

Zac had been nice enough to do that.

Obviously Harry needed lessons in being nice because he shook his head no, "Actually Zac and I were having a conversation so you'll have to wait," he said blushing when he realized how angry he had sounded as well as maybe jealous.

Dean gave Harry a glare before heaving a sigh. "Fine, but come find me when you are done here," he said as he turned to face Zac. Leaning in to leave a brief kiss on Zac's cheek before walking off.

After he was gone Harry felt his blush grow as Zac looked at him with raised eyebrows, "I feel like I should be the one asking if you are okay now," he spoke and at least he didn't sound angry. He sounded almost teasing.

"I'm not okay," Harry told him not even beating around the bush. "Because you're wrong about not having sex with me again," he admitted and yep his blush was definitely growing now. "I've wanted to fuck you for half the night because of how good you look and now hearing what you confessed. It only makes me want you to be inside of me even more," he confessed not even caring that he was telling Zac this now.

He had no shame that he wanted Zac's cock in him.

Zac went silent at that, Harry watching the other man intently as a look of contemplation crossed his face. Like he was considering what Harry said and of course he would be. He had gotten horny too and all because of thoughts of Harry.

It was so fucking obvious they both wanted each other tonight that they only logical conclusion would be for them to head to one of their houses and fuck.

"How about taking me home then?" Zac asked him as he leaned in close enough to whisper that. Like them leaving together to hook up was their secret.

Harry nodded with a smirk because he would love nothing more than that. To take Zac home.

In fact he had wanted that for so long tonight that hearing the question had felt like heaven or something close to it.

\----

Making it inside of Zac's house Harry let out a soft moan as he felt Zac's arms wrap around him from behind. His eyes closing as Zac's lips found his neck and he began to kiss and suck on the skin there.

Harry knowing that tomorrow he'd have a mark on his neck. A reminder that he had been with Zac.

Though in this moment he wasn't sure he cared. All he really wanted was Zac inside of him, making him feel things that he hadn't felt in ages.

Turning in Zac's arms after a while Harry leaned in to kiss Zac on the lips then. His eyes once more closing as Zac kissed him back. The both of them somehow walking into the living room and Harry praying the whole time that neither of them fell over.

A prayer that was answered when he felt his legs hit the couch and he moved to lay on it, bringing Zac down with him as he did.

"Need you so fucking bad," Harry told him as he pulled away from the kiss long enough to begin to undo the buttons on Zac's shirt. His gaze doing it's best to stay off the fireplace because the last thing he wanted to see was that paparazzi picture from the night he first met Zac.

Harry almost surprised that Zac still had that picture hanging up but he did. Maybe that was one reason he wasn't dating anyone seriously yet.

It was hard to date anyone when you still had pictures of your ex up and all over your place.

"You have me baby," Zac replied back as he leaned in to kiss Harry briefly. "I'm all yours right now," he spoke as he let his fingers wonder to Harry's shirt to undo it.

Harry feeling his cock twitch in his pants with anticipation for what was to come. The anticipation of having Zac inside of him as he got fucked into the couch.

\----

"I'm going to come," Harry breathed out as he lay underneath Zac looking up at Zac as Zac fucked into him. His cock knowing all the right places to hit.

Which of course Zac would know that. They had spent years fucking each other and a break up couldn't make you forget how someone likes things during sex.

"Then do it baby," Zac told him and Harry swore he could come just from the way Zac had called him baby. All breathy and moaning. "Come for me," he said as he let his hand wrap around Harry's cock.

Harry moaning out as Zac began to stroke him in time with his thrusts and before he knew it he felt that burning in his stomach as he came, moaning out Zac's name as he did so.

His mind and body feeling exhausted but he just laid there on the couch, letting Zac fuck into him until Zac came as well.


	2. I could, but wouldn't stay

_I could, but wouldn't stay_   
_Wouldn't put it like that_   
_What do you mean?_   
_I'm sorry by the way_   
_Never coming around_   
_Be so sweet if things just stayed the same_

Waking the next morning, Harry opened his eyes as he tried to get his bearings about him. As he looked around it soon became apparent that he wasn't in his house.

This wasn't his living room and it hadn't been for a while and as he realized that he turned the small amount of space that he had on the couch and saw Zac beside him, listening as the other man snored.

A small groan coming out of Harry as last night came back to him all at once. How he'd left the wedding with Zac to have sex and boy did they have sex.

They hadn't even made it to the bedroom, both of them in too much of a hurry which was why they were now on the couch the morning after.

It was something Harry was ashamed of if he were being honest with himself. In the light of day and no longer clouded by lust over Zac in a suit or jealousy of seeing Zac with Dean he was ashamed that he'd let himself fall back into bed with the man who had hurt him.

They may have been trying to repair a friendship between them, if they'd even had one as fast as they fell into a relationship when they first met. But that didn't mean Harry had gotten over how Zac had cheated on him with Candy or how he'd lied and kept it a secret for so long.

Only having to come clean after Candy became pregnant with a baby that in the end hadn't been Zac's.

Harry hated that he hadn't been able to forgive Zac enough to keep their relationship intact but it had made for good music for his second album and now here they were trying to forge a friendship. One that Harry was afraid they'd just ruined progress on by giving into foolish desires last night.

Shaking his head Harry slowly moved off the couch so as not to wake Zac and once he was sure Zac was still asleep he made a quick effort in getting his clothes up off the floor.

Holding them in his hand as he headed into the bathroom to clean up and put last night's wedding attire back on before heading back to his place.

It was better to leave before Zac woke so they wouldn't have to have any awkward goodbyes or conversations.

\----

Leaving the bathroom after he had showered and put last night's old clothes back on, Harry paused when he came face to face with Zac who was standing outside the door, waiting on him.

Harry blushing because he felt like somehow he had been caught. He'd gotten caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

Even if that wasn't the case here at all, he'd just been caught trying to sneak out of Zac's house and in all honesty he should have been sneaking out. What he shouldn't have been doing was what he did last night.

Hopefully Zac would see it that way too.

"Were you really going to run out on me?" Zac asked before Harry had a chance to speak. "I mean I assume that's why you didn't wake me up before going to shower."

Blushing at Zac's question Harry looked down away from his gaze, hating that Zac apparently knew him so well. Knew what Harry had been planning to do without Harry having to say it to him.

"I was," Harry admitted as he moved to walk past Zac, heading into the living room. "I figured it was for the best."

"For the best?" Zac asked and without even turning to look at the man Harry knew he probably looked perplexed.

Maybe Zac wouldn't see Harry's side of this at all and Harry hated himself, hoping that he hadn't given Zac some kind of false hope about where things stood with them.

Nodding Harry sat down on the couch as he finally looked at Zac who it seemed decided to remain standing.

"What happened last night, it was just a one time thing, you know that right?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "We can't do it again."

Zac seemed to take a deep breath at his words but finally he nodded his head and okay, maybe Harry had read the room wrong. Maybe Zac would be okay and he hadn't given him false hope.

"Right," Zac agreed and his words took Harry by surprise, mainly because he hadn't seen Zac being so level headed or deep down maybe he didn't want that.

Maybe he had wanted an argument with Zac.

"You actually agree with me?" Harry asked, unable to hide the surprise in his tone.

"Yeah," Zac nodded his head as he finally moved to sit beside Harry on the couch. "But I'm still kind of hurt that you wanted to sneak out. I thought we could be friends enough to keep it civil and get along even if we were both awake when you left."

Blushing again Harry had to make himself look away from Zac. "I guess I was afraid that maybe you wouldn't agree with me. That you'd put up a fight and we..the progress we made would have been for nothing."

"Well obviously you thought wrong," Zac stated and Harry hated the tiny ounce of hurt he heard in the other man's voice. Hated that he had caused it by not trusting their new found friendship.

Then again he guessed the lack of trust was because everything that had happened before and maybe that was one thing they needed to work on.

He needed to learn to trust Zac again as his friend.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized though he knew his words were measly and not enough.

Zac stayed silent for so long after Harry had apologized that Harry was almost afraid Zac hadn't heard him, though he hadn't whispered out his words and the logical explanation was he had heard him.

He was just deciding what to say.

"I know you are," Zac finally replied before running a hand through his hair. Harry hating the fact that as he did that he found himself missing Zac's longer hair. Though the short was still a nice look on him.

It was just that he'd fallen in love with a Zac who had long hair and it was different seeing him with short hair and Harry guessed Zac could be thinking the same about him now too, since he'd had long hair when their relationship started and his was now short as well.

"Do you think you can maybe stay for breakfast? I'm sure I could fix something."

At that question, Harry felt himself taken aback some. It was the last thing he'd expect from Zac right now, especially with the way the morning had started.

"You can actually cook now?" Harry asked, teasing and hoping it came out okay and not as awkward or thrown off as he felt right now.

"I had to learn to fend for myself since you know when you left I lost my personal chef," Zac teased and Harry only shook his head because there was some truth in what Zac had said.

When they had been together it was always Harry who had done the cooking when they had home cooked meals. Though Zac always had done the dishes.

That was their agreed upon routine and it had suited them.

"As long as you promise I won't get food poison then I'll stay for breakfast," Harry agreed watching the way Zac smirked and hating the way that smirk made his own heart do a weird little flip flop.

"I can't promise that," Zac stated as he stood from the couch. "But I can promise my omelettes will be amazing."

"Sure you can," Harry called out as Zac left the living room and after he was gone Harry let himself sink back into the couch, hoping that he had made the right decision to at least stay for breakfast.

\----

Going into his apartment sometime after noon, Harry sighed and walked to his own couch, knowing he should go change clothes and maybe shower again after wearing last night's clothes but he was too lazy.

As well as too conflicted, still hating himself for what he'd done with Zac and also fearing that despite what had happened this morning that they were not truly okay.

He'd gone and fucked it up and right now, to him, the best option he could think to choose was to go back to ignoring Zac..or at least having minimal contact again. At least until he got his head back on straight.

Zac may hate him for it but hopefully in the end he'd understand it was best, especially if they wanted to stay friends.


End file.
